A Mission to love
by A.O.D Angel of Darkness
Summary: She never loved anyone after that night with him. He was a famous play-boy. They met again at his Corp. And wait- her five year old kids are his?
1. You and me

You and Me

Sakura looked herself over in the Mirror. Her Auburn hair fell losely over her shoulders. Her emerald eyes shined with happieness. The sun was out bright and the wind was at ease. Today was a beautiful day. Her pink lips formed a smile. Today she was going to start working for the Li Corp. and was exited about that.

"Kyaa! That's mine, give it back Hisashi!" Sakura jumped at the shouting and peeked her head out of her room door. From t here, she could see her children, who were twins, running around in circles trying to catch each other. Sakura chuckled and came out of her room, closing her room door behind her.

"Hey you two little Monkey's, isn't it a little early for all this yelling?" She asked the twins and walked towards them. As soon as they heard her voice, their hazel eyes shined and they started to run towards her.

"Mommy!" They shouted. Sakura had her arms out wide, while kneeing on the ground as their little arms wrapped themselves around her. She smiled, holding her kids close.

After a few seconds they all let go and Sakura looked at them.

"Well, what would you two like to eat?"

"Pancakes!" Her youngest twin, Haruka, called out.

"No! Eggs!" Her son, Hisashi, shouted in a dominant voice, trying to win over his sister's decision. Sakura giggled.

"Alright, Eggs for Sashi-kun and Pancakes for Haru-chan. Got it." She kissed each of their foreheads and headed into the kitchen to make pancakes, eggs and coffee for herself.

"Ha! I won!" She could hear her son yell in triumph.

"Nah-uh! I did!" She chuckled listening to her babies. Everyday was always filled with such happieness since they've been born, according to Sakura.

Sakura brought in the food and sat it infront of them.

"Thank you Mommy!" They both smiled and dugged into their food. Sakura couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she sat down and drank her coffee.

* * *

After Breakfast, Sakura helped the twins get dressed. Haruka was wearing a light pink sundress with ruffles along the bottom and along her sleeves. Her short brown hair was braided into two seperated ponytails. Hisashi was wearing jeans-looking sweat pants and a white button-up shirt. His hear was rather a mess, even after sakura tried to smooth it down with hairgel.

She helped them get their jackets on and together the three left the little house.

"Mommy, Today's a pretty Day!" Haruka said as she watched each and every flower that they past on the way to Pre-School.

"Yeah." Hisashi agreed, looking at the blue sky. Sakura smiled at them.

"Let's hope that it stays that way!" They arrived at the Rose-academy Pre-school and the twins said goodbye to their mother.

* * *

She then made her way to Li Corp.

She got there around 9 am and looked around.

"Ma'm, is something the matter?" Sakura jumped slightly at the voice and turned to a women in her 40's.

"Ahm... i have an interview with mister Li today..?" Sakura answered or rather, asked uncertainly.

"Right this way" She followed the women. "My name by the way is Akagi Kyoko. But you could just call me Kyoko. 43 years old and still looking young!" The women, kyoko smiled at her little joke and sakura chuckled.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Feel free to call me Sakura and I'm 23 years of age." Kyoko turned and looked at a door labeled 'Syaoran Li'.

"Well Sakura. I wish you good luck." Kyoko winked and excused herself. Sakura looked at her clothes. She was wearing a black skirt, pink silk shirt and a black blouse over her shirt. Her hair was slightly curled. She knocked after making sure that she looked just fine.

"Come in" A muffled voice said and Sakura opened the door, her head slightly bowed and her bangs covering her face.

"I'm here for the interview..." Syaoran looked up and so did Sakura and their eyes met. Sakura's eyes widened as she recoginzed the man but he showed no signs of recognization.

"Oh. Well, sit and answer a few questions." She sat down infront of his desk and he looked down at his paperwork.

"Are you good with people?" Sakura blinked.

"Y-yes."

"Can you file paper's?"

"Of course."

"Are you familiar with technology, such as e-mailing?" Sakura raised an eye brow.

"Yes."

"Can you answer phone's, answer questions and run to get coffee?" At the last word he stole a glance at her confused look before looking at his computer screen.

"Ahm, yes. I can"

"Good. You're hired." He said and started to type something.

"W-wait, that was it?" He looked at her and Sakura looked at him with an uneasy look.

"Yes. You're my new secretary. So go get me a coffee. Small spoon of sugar and a little milk. Coffee maker's on the third floor." Sakura got out of her seat and stared at the young man. And he was now the one to raise an eyebrow.

"What? you don't want the job?" Sakura's eyes widened. _'He was serious!'_

"O-Of course! I'll be right back!" Sakura hurried out of the door and closed it behind her. The sun outside was covered by clowds and rain was starting to poor down. She looked out the window at the rain.

"The Twin's won't be happy about the rain." She then looked back at his door.

"I guess you don't remember...Or.. maybe you're not him...but I remember that messy hair." She whispered as she walked away to get his coffee.

* * *

*Flashback*

Sakura was sitting in the Bar of the Hotel she was currently staying at, as a man a few years older than her sat down next to her.

"Hello" He said and Sakura turned to smile at him.

"Hello" Suddenly he kissed her. She didn't remember much else other than the fact that she woke up, alone and naked.

*End of flashback*

* * *

"Sakura!" Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Kyoko-san." Kyoko smiled at her.

"How'd it go?" Suddenly Sakura felt happier.

"I got the job!" Kyoko smiled btightly.

"Congratz! And welcome to Li Corp.!" Sakura smiled and asked Kyoko where the coffee maker was and Kyoko was glad to help the young women.

Syaoran was staring at the door and let out a sigh he didn't know he had been holding. She's the girl he was with together that night, five years ago. He would never be able to forget those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sakura...Kinomoto, huh?" He was looking at her application and smiled.

* * *

*Flash back*

"Hello" A drunk Syaoran smiled at a younger girl. The younger girl looked up at him and smiled, her beautiful emerald eyes shining.

"Hello." Suddenly Syaoran crashed his lips onto her beautiful pink one's. The Girl didn't reject him and he felt a huge ego boost. Soon the clothes came off and the next thing any of them knew is that they woke up naked. In fact, Syaoran had woken up first, panicked and left the girl alone in the hotel room. But since that day he couldn't forget her.

He regreted leaving and spend the past five years looking for the mysterious emerald-eyed girl.

*Enf of Flashback*

* * *

Syaoran smiled as an idea popped into his head.

'Guess_ I can still try to make a relationship happen. After all, that night it was** you and me**.'_


	2. Her secret

Today was Sakura's second day at work and she didn't feel all too happy about it. The sun was mostly hidden behind the clowds and it looked like it was ready to storm.

Sakura and the twins left the house in silence. Hisashi and Haruka knew better than to ask their mother whats wrong. But they were ready to yell at whoever or whatever had caused their mother's sadness.

Haruka was dressed in a light bluse shirt and jeans and her brother in a dark blue shirt and jeans. Sakura was dressed in a formal, emerald green dress.

"Mommy?" Haruka lightly tugged Sakura's sleeve. Sakura blinked and looked down at her daughter.

"Yeah?" Haruka smiled nervously, as to not embarress her mother.

"We're here Mommy." Sakura turned to her right and blinked. True- they were at Rose-Academy.

"Alright, well... Mommy loves you two." Sakura said pulling them close.

"Mommy, do that saying." Hisashi suggested and his sister agreed, nodding her head.

Sakura chuckled. "Alright" She took each of there hand and all three closed their eyes.

"Sun shine, shine light.

For the Cherry blossoms to bloom bright.

Today, I will hold you tight

and sing our song until the Night." They opened there eyes and the twins giggled. They kissed their mother goodbye and ran into their school.

Sakura smiled watching after them and then began to walk to Li Corp.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V:

"Good Morning Sakura." I turned and came face-to-face with Kyoko.

"Good Morning to you too, Kyoko-san." Kyoko smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How was your day or more like, night?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Exhausting. When you have two little Monkey's it can tire one out." Kyoko chuckled and I couldn't help but smile as well. I loved my kids. That's a fact.

"You have two?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Twins" I grinned, seeing her eyes wide.

"that really sounds exhausting."

"What does?" Me and Kyoko both jumped and turned around to see our boss, Li Syaoran, starring at was with an raised brow.

"N-Nothing" I answered quickly and gave Kyoko the look that said 'don't tell him'.

Li narrowed his eyes but then turned around and started to walk to his office. "Don't forget the paper's Kinomoto."

I sighed and Kyoko's eyes twinled. She hit B-i-N-g-O.

"They are his?" She yelled and I hushed her.

"Shh! Don't let him know!" I panicked and looked around.

"Don't worry. He didn't hear." I nodded and smiled.

"He doesn't know and I prefer it that way." Kyoko smiled and I knew she understood.

We chated a little until I was paged to Li's office.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Hisashi and Haruka gat into one of there _''little''_ arguments again.

"I said I go first!" Haruka shouted at her brother.

"No me!" Hisashi shouted right back.

"Nah-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Haruka picked up a hand full of sand and threw it at her brother, who in return did the same thing.

Soon both of the twins were seated in time out as their mother was called.

* * *

Sakura was sitting infront of Syaoran, waiting for him to speak when suddenly her phone rang. she decided its best to ignore it.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Syaoran asked her, smirking. Sakura's eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly.

"Of course." Sakura fished out her phone and answered.

"Hello? Wh- They did WHAT? Oh, okay. Ye-Yeah, hold on I'll ask.." She looked at Li and Li raised an brow.

"What?"

"M-May I leave for a few minutes?" Syaoran nodded. "Sure."

"Ahm, H-hello? Y-Yes. I'll be right there." Sakura smiled at him and thanked him. Then she left in a hurry.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V:

I got to Rose-Academy, slightly mad but as I seen the kids in 'time-out' I felt bad and couldn't be angry at them anymore.

"Hisashi. Haruka." The Twins looked at me and walked towards me with their head's bowed.

"We're sorry-" Haruka started.

"Mommy, we didn't mean-"

"To do bad.." Sakura smiled and pulled them close.

"It's alright. I understand that you didn't mean it." She kissed their forehead and their little arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She picked them both up, one in each arm and walked back to Li Corp.

* * *

They walked into Li Corp. and Sakura sat them down on their feet.

"Sakura! Are these your babies?!" Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Hisashi, Haruka, meet Kyoko-san. Kyoko-san, meet Haruka and Hisashi."

The twins took a step forward and bowed their heads.

"Nice to meet-"

"You, Kyoko-"

"-san" They smiled at her and she smiled back in awe.

"It's nice to meet you cuties too." The twins giggled and decided to chat a little. In the meantime, Sakura headed back to Syaoran's office.

"I'm so sorry." She said, entering.

"Its quite alright." He stood up, walked towards her and closed the door behind her. He looked her right in the eyes as she did to him. Emerald locked with Amber. Suddenly he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't mind and pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around him. God, she loved him ever since that day and she couldn't stop loving him. He put an arm around her and pulled off lightly.

"Sakura..." He whipered and her eyes widen. He wanted her. She could see it in his eyes.

"L-Li-san.." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Call me Syaoran when we're alone." She nodded.

As they were about to kiss again, a knock on the door was heard. Syaoran swore and let go of Sakura. They straightened themselves out and Syaoran said, "come in"

The Door opened as one of his employees stuck their heads in.

"Dude, I know you're a player, but so soon?" The Person entered the room, smirking.

"Shut up Eriol." Syaoran said glaring at him.

Sakura was completely confused and was just looking back and forth between the two men.

Suddenly this 'eriol' guy turned to her.

"Hiragizawa Eriol. Syaoran's cousin. Its nice to meet you, Miss-? " Sakura bowed her head lightly.

"Kinomoto Sakura. You can call me Sakura." Eriol smiled and Sakura smiled back.

"very well, sakura-chan. You may call me Eriol, too." Syaoran was still glaring at his cousin as another knock came.

Syaoran was now very angry and yelled, "WHAT NOW?!" Kyoko and the twins walked in, or rather, the twins ran in and hid behind their mother.

"Mommy!" they both yelled in fear.

"Mommy?" Syaoran asked confused and looked at the twins.

"T-they're mine...a-and...-" Syaoran cut Sakura off.

"Who's the father?" Sakura tried to find the words but Kyoko answered for her.

"You are, Li-san. You are their father." Syaorans eyes widen and Sakura took that time to leave. Eriol chuckled and left as well and as Kyoko was about to leave he asked, "why didn't she tell me?" He was clearly upset and in no way ready for an explanation, so Kyoko smiled looking at him and said, as he looked at her lost,

"Its**_ her secret_**."


	3. His Rath

Quick Note: The Story is moving on faster because the main idea is still coming. I have 20 chapters to this story. :] So, please be patient with me.

And special thanks to **Riaanaa** for noticing that I forgot to mention something. The Twins look a lot like their father and with Sakura's werid behavior to the topic, kyoko was able to put two and two together. Again, thanks for bringing that to my attention.

Also, Special thanks to **StarElsie** who is always reading everyone of my stories and leaving me with positive feedback. I really appreciate that.

Anyone can feel free to ask me if something was confusing or unclear and I'll explain/fix it.

* * *

Chapter 3: His Rath

Syaoran was pacing back and forth. Sakura hasn't talked to him since that Day. It's been a week and its driving him insane. He was angry at her, for not telling him about his children but at the same time he just wanted to kiss her. Ever since that night they both were together, syaoran had feelings for the cherryblossom. he ran a hand through his messy brown hair and sighed. His phone suddenly began to ring and he glared at it. Without even looking at the screen he picked it up and answered coldly.

"What?" He said rather damanding. The person on the other line gulped in response.

"Li-san...I won't, i won't be able to come in today." The voice answered, a little scared.

"Sakura?" Syaoran raised an eye brow before remembering that he was mad at her and replied in anger.

"And why in the world is that?" Sakura shifted uncomfortably and looked at her children who were ready for their sports fest.

"I'm sick" She lied. There was no-way she'd miss this event.

"You don't sound very sick to me" Syaoran said irritably.

Sakura faked a cough. "I'm sorry.. I must be coming down with something." She said.

"Well,.." he sighed and looked at the phone. "..fine. Take the day off. But dont think i'll forgive you!" He yelled before hanging up and slaming the phone down.

* * *

Meanwhile, sakura was looking at her phone in shock. He really wasn't very happy with her at the moment, she noted. 'Then again', she told herself, 'I can't blame him.' She shook her head lightly and turned to her kids. Haruka and Hisashi were wearing matching white T-shirts and blue jogging pants that barely went past their knees.

Sakura on the other hand was wearing a baby-blue skirt and a white blouse. She had her hair up in a bun.

"Haruka, come here" Sakura said and Haruka twirled and ran to her mother with a giggle. She sat down infront of Sakura and Sakura began to brush her hair. She then pulled Haruka's hair up into a ponytail on the top of her head. Haruka shook her head and Sakura let go.

"Haruka. Let me finish." sakura said in a strained voice and Haruka obeyed. Sakura finished the ponytail and smiled in triumph. Next she brushed through Hisashi's hair, yet it wouldn't stay put. She tried hair-gel and sighed as she failed once again. Hisashi chuckled and went to put his cap on. Haruka soon followed, wearing the same cap as Hisashi. The Caps were blue with the works "Rose academy" printed on the left side. The trio but their jackets on and headed out the door.

The got into Sakura's red volkswagen and drove of to the Academy. In the Car, the twins were silent, listening to the music that was playing through the radio but soon got tired. Sakura looked back when they hit a red light, smiled at them and turned back around. Before going to the academy, she wanted to stop somewhere.

Sakura turned into the drive-way of a big mansion and honked once, twice. Then a lady around Sakura's age with raven hair and violet eyes came out holding a baby.

"Sakura?" Sakura poked her head out the window and grined.

"Moyo, You should join us." Tomoyo titled her head and looked at her calander. Remembering what day it was her eyes grabbed a camera and hurried into Sakura's car. She placed her baby in the baby-carrier that sakura happened to have in the back seat next to the twins and climbed into the passenger seat.

"I CAN-NOT miss this" Tomoyo said with sparkiling eyes. Sakura chuckled and continued to drive to the Academy.

* * *

Syaoran was doing paperwork when he heard his phone ring for the second time that day.

"Yes?" he answered through ritted teeth.

"Wow, Dude. I was just calling to let you know I'll be a little late. Whats up with you?" Syaoran groaned at Eriol's voice and turned his chair away from the computer.

"Sakura. That's what's wrong." He could hear Eriol laughing from the other side and glared at the phone.

"This is not funny!" He spat. And Eriol calmed down.

"Sorry, Sorry. I just think its funny that the great Syaoran Li is having girl problems." Eriol chuckled."Oh, Hush. Its not like that. Its the fact that she had MY kids and decided to keep it a secret from me! I mean if I hadn't met them by accident a week ago, when would she have told me? Probably never! I should sue her or at least gain custody! That sounds good. You know what I'm filing for custody!" Syaoran turned back to his computer and E-mailed his lawyer.

"Syaoran, Dude. Calm down. What did you expect from this poor girl? She barley makes money and you slept and may I remind you, left her alone in a bed! Then you expect her to come around and tell you that you two have kids? I beg not." Eriol replied.

"Eriol. I don't care what I did. She should've told me. That's it." Syaoran said and pressed the 'send' button. Eriol sighed on the other line.

"Whateve's Dude. I have to go. C ya." Eriol hung up and Syaoran looked at the phone, mumbeling, "I don't see what's wrong with me filing for custody. She like, kept them from me. I had a right to know and now i have a right to get to know them. Eriol just doesn't know what he's talking about. Not like he was in such a position."

He stood up and looked out his big window at the sky. The sky was a mix of blue and grey indicating that it may rain later on in the day.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting down on a picnic blanket, watching the twins comepte against other groups in the sport festival. Sakura turned to Tomoyo, who was feeding a rather grumpy infant.

"He knows." Sakura stated and Tomoyo looked at her confused. Sakura repeated more clearer.

"The Twin's father...He knows about Hisashi and Haruka." Tomoyo frowned.

"And that a bad thing?" she asked her best friend since kindergarten. Sakura shook her head.

"No, but he wont talk to me." She hung her head.

"What if he's planning on taking them away?" Sakura teared up and Tomoto's eyes soften.

"Moyo, I can't lose them. I love my babies." Tomoyo nodded and put a hand around her shaking shoulders.

"Dont worry, Kura. He wont do such a thing and if he does, well than he'll have to deal with me!" tomoyo said, smiling evily.

"But he's so mad Moyo..." Sakura tried to reason.

"It'll pass." Tomoyo said as they both turned to twins whos group had just one the 5 meter dash. The twins were smiling and waving their little arms furiously at tomoyo , who was recording, and their mother. Then Tomoy turned to Sakura. "Its just **_H__**is **Rath_**"


End file.
